IBC-13 Dominates National TV Ratings in May
Posted on June 2, 2016 by IBC Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) continued to register huge viewership on both television and online for the month of May, with a 26% audience share compared to ABS-CBN Corporation with 44% and GMA Network, Inc. with only 32%, while garnering almost 12 million page views on IBC Video. The Philippines’ third leading media and entertainment company still had the lion’s share of highest-rating shows last month, getting 21 out of the Top 30 programs as people continued to watch its programs online using their mobile phones, gadgets, and laptops via IBC-13’s pioneering video-on-demand website. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 2,000 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 remains in a league of its own at the primetime block with a commanding 24% average audience share that is 18 percentage points higher than rival ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 31% average audience share during the same time block. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. 21 out of the 30 programs in the Top 30 belong to IBC-13, wherein all their major primetime series led by the fantasy series Syrena, wth an average national TV rating of 43.9%, followed by the top-rating coverage of the PBA as the 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner's Cup with the semifinals are Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces (38.7%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen (38.1%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (37.7%), and the quarterfinals are Alaska Aces vs. Tropang TNT (37.4%), Tropang TNT vs. Alaska Aces (37.1%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (35.3%), NLEX Road Warriors vs. Meralco Bolts (34.4%) and Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (22.5%). The 2-punch combo of the Kapinoy network is joined in the Top 20 most viewed programs in May 2016 by Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (36.8%), Express Balita (36.5%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (31.4%), Glory Jane (27.6%), Born to be a Superstar (27.3%), Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (25.1%), Dingdong n' Lani (24.9%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.9%) and T.O.D.A.S. (21.9%). It is followed by I Will Be Here (25.8%), which repeatedly broke its ratings record during its final month, while the new primetime favorite the premiere of My Princess (23.7%). Meanwhile, APO Tanghali Na! (20.1%) continues to edge It’s Showtime (18.5%) and Eat Bulaga! (12.3%) in the ratings war during the noontime slot. The Kapinoy Network also ruled the afternoon block with a 21% nationwide rating compared to the 46% of ABS-CBN and 33% of GMA, thanks to the strong ratings of Bimby (19.2%) and Cash Cab Philippines (19.8%). IBC-13 also dominated in other territories across the land like in Balance Luzon (places in Luzon outside of Metro Manila) where it struck a national average audience share of 23% against the 47% of ABS-CBN and 33% of GMA; Visayas where it scored 18% against the 54% and 24% of the rival networks; and in Mindanao where it garnered 20% against the 54% of the Kapamilya station and 27% of the Kapuso station. Meanwhile, IBC-13 continues to lead the way in addressing the change in Filipinos’ viewing habit, wherein more and more Filipinos are consuming content online, by boosting the offerings of IBC Video and HOOQ. Featuring programs from different IBC channels and platforms, IBC Video had a total of 20,55 million views recorded for the month of May. Primetime favorites Syrena (4,55 million page views) and Glory Jane (4,30 million page views), and daytime drama Mars Ravelo's Roberta (1.22 million views) were among the most watched shows online.IBC-13’s own live streaming channel on IBC Video got 5,13 million page views. More Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. The high viewership of IBC-13 content in both television and online indicates that many Filipinos are consuming IBC content on multiple screens, which is in tune with the company’s goal of making content accessible to every Filipino anytime and anywhere through its new digital platforms. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which began as a government-sequestered broadcasting network, has evolved through the years to become the third leading media and entertainment company in the land that is rapidly evolving into an agile digital company. It has gone beyond radio and television to also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, among others, showing that it has become more than a broadcasting network through the years. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 6. TOP 25 PROGRAMS IN MAY 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 43.9% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''2016 PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''2016 PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Aces vs. Tropang TNT'' (IBC) - 37.4% #2''016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Tropang TNT vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.9% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 31.4% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.9% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 27.3% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / My Princess (IBC) - 23.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.9% #''PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.2% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 20.8% 'TABLE 7. PROGRAMS WITH PAGEVIEWS ON IBC VIDEO IN APRIL 2016' :2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup (3,487,233) / (3,891,553) / (5,980,664) :IBC (3,487,923) / (3,979,438) / (5,977,834) :Syrena (3,485,244) / (3,976,354) / (5,972,544) :Glory Jane (3,482,448) / (3,971,488) / (5,969,438) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (3,481,830) / (3,968,449) / (5,968,332) :Born to be a Superstar (3,479,448) / (3,965,398) / (5,963,573) :Cash Cab Philippines (3,477,840) / (3,963,387) / (5,960,387) :Little Superstar (3,475,388) / (3,961,877) / (5,955,937) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (3,470,888) / (3,659,388) / (5,950,287) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (3,469,866) / (3,657,829) /.(5,949,388) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (3,467,498) / (3,654,387) / (5,946,287) :Bimby (3,465,333) / (3,651,387) / (5,943,287) :My Princess (3,460,286) / (3,649,398) / (5,640,388) :APO Tanghali Na! (3,455,482) / (3,645,387) / (5,438,384) :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (3,452,487) / (3,644,498) / (5,430,487) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (3,450,287) / (3,647,387) / (5,429,398) :Hulog ng Langit (3,449,298) / (3,645,398) / (5,427,298) :Kahapon Lamang (3,447,388) / (3,640,298) / (5,424,298) :T.O.D.A.S. (3,445,397) / (3,633,298) / (5,420,398) :Dingdong n' Lani (3,442,398) / (3,630,387) / (5,417,981)